Chun-Li
Chun-Li (Chinese (Traditional): 春麗 Chinese (Simplified): 春丽 Japanese: チュンリー) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female playable character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she was by far the quickest. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Rending Leg, commonly known as the Lightning Kick), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. Story Since the storyline of Street Fighter EX is an alternate storyline, it takes place around the time that the event depicted in Street Fighter Alpha would have occurred. As such, M. Bison is very much at large, and in the process of building up his Shadaloo army. Freshly initiated into the interpol ranks, Chun-Li is in pursuit of M. Bison and all of the information that she can obtain about his army's whereabouts. However, many of Chun-Li's efforts are thwarted and she makes little progress in locating Bison throughout the tournament. Bison's attentions are on a particular martial artist known as Ryu. The situation is complicated further when Chun-Li is asked to return to the second EX tournament. She does not wish to go since it seems that M. Bison is not the one hosting the tournament, but rather a strange and unusual dictator named Shadow Geist. Her department wants her to investigate his activity, but her luck pays off when M. Bison returns, upset by the audacity that Geist displays in usurping Bison's tournament. Chun-Li manages to catch M. Bison and challenges him to a fight to avenge her father's death. Unbeknownst to her, Bison's Psycho Power had been enhanced by an attempted attack from Garuda, and she challenged him while he was in an unstable state, allowing him to defeat her quickly. She returned in the third EX tournament. This time, she was persuaded by Guile to be his partner in the search for M. Bison and Guile's missing commander, Charlie. EX2: EX3: Endings Street Fighter EX "How are you my father? I am fine myself. Where I am an ordinary citizen or an investigator, I always keep your words in mind. "Help others." Today, I've fulfilled my assignment without harm. And now I wrote you this letter. Wherever you are, you'll always be my father. Your daughter, Chun-Li" Street Fighter EX Plus a Street Fighter EX2 Street Fighter EX2 PLUS Street Fighter EX3 INVESTIGATION REPORT Dear Cheif: Here are the results of my investigation. MISSION: Obtain information surrounding the tournament REPORT: As we had assumed, it was General M.Bison who was head of the tournament, Unfortunately, we failed to apprehend him. However, I noticed signs that another evil organisation might exist. This would pose an entirely new threat to our investigation, I recommend that someone look into the organisation immediately. ICPO Special Investigator, Chun-Li Gallery vlcsnap-14066.png|Chun-Li in CG Ending Chun-Li.jpg|Chun-Li in Street Fighter EX See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX plus α#Chun-Li|Chun-Li's moves in Street Fighter EX plus α]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus#Chun-Li|Chun-Li's moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX3#Chun-Li|Chun-Li's moves in Street Fighter EX3]] Category:Street Fighter EX Category:Street Fighter EX Plus Category:Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha Category:Street Fighter EX2 Category:Street Fighter EX2 Plus Category:Street Fighter EX3 Category:Characters